Thanhhuai Dynasty
The Thanhhuai Dynasty (タン淮王朝, Tanwai Ōchō) is a nation in the far south region. Rivaling both the Reim and Kou Empires, Thanhhuai is famed as one of the "pyramid nations" along with the two powers. History Thanhhuai was once a meager state in the uncharted far southern region. Just like the Dark Continent, the people were famed for their skills and the land was pillaged by slave traders. After many years of strife, the head of the state, the Kahran clan, used cunning diplomacy and devious tactics to strengthen the state's economic and militaristic power. However, they were still unable to effectively use their new power. After a few years, the Kahran's 6th heir, Reiym Kahran, had returned from his adventures in the north and successfully conquered the Far South Continent, forming the Thanhhuai Dynasty against the growing Kou Empire in the East and the legendary Reim Empire of the west. Culture Thanhhuaian culture is centered around the belief of equality and unity. As such, many of the peoples' lifestyles revolve around respect and trust between one another. Hunting Thanhhuaians are famed hunters and are well known to catch prey they set their sights on. Because of this skill, the dynasty has always been able to keep their provisions high. Beast Taming As the Far South Continent is made up of jungle, many wild animals live in the rural parts and are tamed by the beast tamers of Thanhhuai. They put both care and authority in their training and the beasts end up becoming loyal and strong. Many Eastern and Western people find this skill amazing and tend to seek out slaves of such caliber. Military The Thanhhuai military is mostly made up of men around 18 and over. While they are a pacifistic people, they are able to be aggressive and are known to match even the Fanalis in combat with their strong arms. All military units sport sleeveless tunics with battle skirts and sandals due to the intense heat of the south. Infantry wear round metal helmets atop their heads and carry dha swords of various sizes depending on the soldier's preference. Pikemen wear tiger-shaped helmets and carry crescent halberds. Thanhhuai Cavalry The Thanhhuai cavalrymen wear elephant helmets and each carry a six-trident spear made of elephant tusks. The cavalrymen also ride Thanhhuaian four-horned elephants. Known for their brutal strength and unyeilding determination, the Thanhhuai Cavalry is feared as the strongest mounted military force in the world, making even the Reim and Kou Empires tremble in fear when they hear of it's arrival. The skin of the Thanhhuaian four-horned elephant is as strong as iron and cannot be pierced by common swords. The ramming strength of one elephant can crush a stone wall in an instant. The tusks are also powerful, being both sharp and durable enough to slice enemies without end. Politics The Thanhhuai Dynasty is ruled by a monarchy with a council of ministers. All powers are reserved to the Emperor, who delegates the ministers on the council. The people look to the Emperor as a father and respect every word and wish he speaks. Economy The Thanhhuain Government utilizes gold, silver, and copper as currency. Jade is also a usable currency but is very difficult to obtain, being worth more than gold in Thanhhuai. Thanhhuai imports include jungle meats, fruits, spices, copper, and ivory. Thanhhuai exports farm & plain meats, alcohol, iron, steel, and jade. Due to the vast resources and trading knowledge of the dynasty, Thanhhuai is the most prosperous trading nation in the world, being second before Balbadd was taken under the control of the Kou Empire. Foreign Affairs Allies Sindria Kingdom & the Seven Seas Alliance: Due to the friendship between King Sinbad of Sindria and Emperor Reiym of Thanhhuai made during the emperor's journey through the north, Sindria is an eternal ally of Thanhhuai. As such, the kingdom's major alliance in the west is also allied with the Thanhhuai Dynasty. Reim Empire: After the alliance between the Seven Seas alliance and the Reim Empire, the Thanhhuai Dynasty joined them to oppose the Kou Empire and protect Magnostadt. Enemies Kou Empire: holding animosity since the time of slavery, the Thanhhuai look towards the Kou as mortal enemies. Their expansionist ideals and affiliation with Al-Thaman are the titular reasons why Emperor Reiym despises the eastern power and does everything in his power to directly oppose them. Al-Thaman: The Thanhhuai believe Al-Thaman is the major reason behind the evil in the world and openly rejects their existence, going as far as provoking their proxy authority, the Kou Empire. Trivia *Thanhhuai Dynasty is loosely based off of the Kingdom of Sukhothai in Thailand.